As an image forming apparatus, a constitution in which image formation is carried out using a liquid developer in which toner is dispersed in a carrier liquid has been known. For example, a constitution in which the liquid developer stored in a developer container is supplied to a developing roller by an electrode, and an electrostatic latent image formed on an image bearing member is developed with the toner in the liquid developer carried on the developing roller (Japanese Patent Application 2003-519705 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2014-115652). Of the liquid developer on the developing roller, the liquid developer remaining on the developing roller without being used for development is removed by a cleaning roller.
In the case of a constitution described in Japanese Patent Application 2003-519705, the liquid developer on the cleaning roller removed from the developing roller is removed by a sponge roller and a blade. Further, in the case of a constituted described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2014-115652, the liquid developer on the cleaning roller removed from the developing roller is removed by the blade. Further, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2014-115652, a constitution in which the liquid developer is blown toward the blade and an edge of the blade by a cleaning unit provided with a pump and a nozzle.